


灰烬

by musuzu



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musuzu/pseuds/musuzu
Summary: 【紘×南云】【半世界×まく子】拉郎是艺术！（大喊）





	灰烬

紘第一次看到南云，是在居酒屋旁边的小巷子里。  
那真的是极窄的一条巷子，像是逼仄拥挤的建筑物之间终于对彼此妥协而勉强呼出来的一丝气息。南云背对着街道站在巷口，身影里罩着一个看不清面孔的女人，女人撑着一把灰色的雨伞。他们非常快速地交谈——实际上只有那个女人非常快速地决定了一些事，比如他们今天晚上是不成了、哪里都不会去——然后她吻了吻南云的耳垂，穿过他和墙壁之间的缝隙离开此地，把南云一个人留在即将瓢泼的大雨里。她走前不忘用刀片一样的眼光剜了紘一眼：谁让你偷听的！一下子想不到反驳的话，紘只是莫名其妙地目送她离开，转头与南云对上目光。  
南云看上去和他差不多。穿着领口破损的针织衫，外罩一件有了些年纪的夹克，牛仔裤挽上去的宽度不一样。注意到紘追击的目光，南云扯了扯嘴角，把露在外面的左手插进裤兜里；但紘知道那左手上留着婚戒的痕迹，刚才的女人又明显不是他的妻子。紘轻微地哼了一声，抬手揉搓自己的耳垂。  
南云为他这个动作垂头苦笑，眼角皱出柔软的纹路。他轻快地跑向紘，自然而然地钻到紘的伞下。  
“我请你吧？作为封口费。”南云微笑着说。

酒过三巡时紘旁敲侧击地问了南云一些“私事”：他看到的那个女人。南云也并不避讳。紘不知道这个男人哪里来的自信，先是用便宜的烧酒做封口费，又完全不担心他刺探过情报后转手告诉别人。事实上紘对这种风声鹤唳的事没太大兴趣，有嚼舌根的时间，他可以费心做出一炉卖上好点儿价钱的备长炭——也只是好一点儿，要做出堪称高价的、昂贵的东西，那得去找更好的原料、费更多的心力才行，嚼舌根这等有闲女人才做的事，远远不配和紘的工作相提并论。并且，南云的故事也没特别到紘有想倾诉的欲望，就像是中学的时候第一次照着性爱片里的指导和小女友进行实践那样的普通消息，婚后生活平静到了一个地步就是死寂、进入青春期的孩子最是难搞、诸如此类。  
男人就是会因为这种无聊的、普通的、怎样都好的理由跑去和自己老婆之外的女人共登极乐，口口声声说什么她拯救了我的人生、温柔乡、理想的女性……全都是放屁，到头来所有门都通往同一个地方。——这是南云说的。他脑子倒是意外地清醒。  
“要在门打开之前就从前面跑掉。”南云醉醺醺地说，“要狠狠敲门。但是不要让它打开。”  
紘一时失笑：“恶作剧小鬼。”  
“这扇门打开就完了。”他摇晃着杯子里的劣质烧酒，“会被另一个世界带走的。”  
烧炭——紘的工作——就不一样。他必须送木材通过那道门，之后才会成为有价值的结果。到了中途就放弃的话，只会得到单纯的灰烬。灰烬没有价值，也产生不了价值，灰烬是几乎不存在的东西。听着紘的叙述，南云似乎没有什么耐心，紘也很快意识到自己说的话和“门”的话题不太能扯上关系；他们在谈外遇的事，冷静地外遇；即是说，知道自己做的事到了最后什么都成为不了。  
“但人们都还是想做，”紘说道，“为什么？”  
南云说：“不要问。”  
烧酒虽然是居酒屋出售的东西，但这家居酒屋也提供打包的服务。薄薄的透明塑料杯内壁沾着圆润的酒珠，轻飘飘的，一晃动就咕噜噜向桌面另一端滚去，啪地落在榻榻米的地面上，然后就失去了声息。  
完全黑暗的室内弥漫着女人的气味。紘自己也有妻子，他能够分辨出来。他的妻子曾经说过“有男人在使用的房间和完全是女人在使用的房间，气味是不一样的”，反过来，男人也能分辨出女人的气味。荷尔蒙的滋味。就是这股味道让他和她相识、相知、相恋，结为夫妻，孕育孩子。这股味道在男人的鼻腔里就像一直覆盖着女人的肌肤一样，在男人的脑海里、就像女人一直存在于视野中一样。他能看到那个女人，那个给南云生下一个男孩、在这个家里操持一切、在这个房间里和南云交合的女人。她就站在这里、在这个房间里，像是一个幽魂（或许她真的是，谁知道呢）一样挂在半空中，像是一位神明（谁知道呢？）一样俯视着他们。  
南云根本不在乎她的视线。他凑上来，吻紘的嘴唇。他身上的衣服同样带着那个女人的气味，紘伸出双臂抱他的时候，恍惚间感觉到她的双臂覆盖住他的，这让他剧烈地犹豫了几秒。南云在他耳边发出轻微的嗤笑，利落地将衣服脱掉甩在一边，伸手解他的腰带。  
他们很快就滚到了一起。紘是第一次和男人做这档子事，但出乎意料地顺利。南云和他的外表不同，在情事中温顺得像一只肯露出肚皮的猫，这帮了他很大的忙——要不是这样，他得到什么时候才能明白个中滋味，紘可真的说不好。南云对他的“之前做过吗？”的提问置之一笑，虽然黑暗中看不清表情，紘还是能想象他的眉眼轻佻地动一动、然后说：“这要紧吗？”  
不，完全不。紘抱紧南云微微发抖的身躯，舔咬对方的脖颈。好像是彻底被爱抚到了喜欢的地方，南云黏糊糊地呻吟一声，主动索求他的亲吻。他们缓慢而深入地交合，房间内原本的味道渐渐被他们性交的气味所覆盖；女人的气味微弱地退缩到房间的角落，像是被盐堆围起来的地缚灵。  
南云身上都是他的气味。从里到外、从上到下，全都是紘的味道。紘身上也全都是南云留下的痕迹，自己衣服上、身体上带着的妻子的气味，早就不知在什么时候消失殆尽。  
外遇其实就是这么回事。

后来南云偶尔会出现在紘的工作小屋。这间拥有烧炉的屋子永远都是火燎一般。做出一炉木炭需要比想象中更长久的时间。新鲜的树木的尸体被推进去，紘用不锈钢制的长棍翻动它们，最后留下骨灰结晶一样的备长炭。南云坐在离炉子稍远一点的地方，每次都开玩笑似的用滚烫的炉灰点燃香烟。他用两根手指捏着烟，像害怕烟火的小孩子似的伸长手去，把香烟顶端贴在灰烬上。它立刻就会燃烧起来，还会烧得很快——如果不及时收回手的话，一根香烟的寿命就会早早到头。  
紘不喜欢南云这样做，所以他清清嗓子，提高了声音：“伞。”  
“什么？”南云饶有兴致地抬头看他。  
“我的伞。当时落在你家了吧。你不是说会带回来给我吗？”  
“没关系吧。你这段时间不都待在这里吗？”南云顿了顿，“还是，你想去我家拿？”  
紘知道南云的家人已经回来了——之前他们好像外出省亲或者是别的什么，总之只有那一晚不在家。南云的妻子好像没有发觉气味的变化，不然南云的脸也不可能是完好无损的，总得印上点女人的巴掌印或指甲抓痕才对——于是瞪了他一眼，“什么？”  
“我只是说让你去我家拿，可没说要在那里做啊。你喜欢我家吗？”南云笑嘻嘻地拆穿紘的想法。紘用摇头来掩饰自己的尴尬，专注于手上的工作。树木的骨灰结晶带着飘摇的火花，一块一块规整在一起，他把它们互相撞击，发出尖锐明亮的声音。这种声音是木炭品质的证明。此刻，他人为地把它放大：南云的脚步声越来越近了。被火烧的温度烘得暖融融的手指与紘的后脖颈相碰。  
“我喜欢这里。”南云贴着他的耳朵说话，手指灵巧地拉开紘工作服上的拉链。木材燃烧的酸味和炭灰都没能让这双手退缩，反倒是更添了几分乐趣。  
紘没有拒绝南云，也从来不会。他们之间，本来就没有别的事好做。无所事事，百无聊赖，他们总不能就着烧酒和咸花生讨论各自的中年危机。做梦的时候，不可以扯到那么真实的话题；并且，他们也不需要所谓知己。  
更重要的是，门不可以打开。要在打开之前，就从门前跑掉。  
“先把衣服脱掉，”紘劝说道，“地上……很脏的。”  
南云的眼睛里映着明亮的炉火。

工作小屋里的床很硬。紘朦朦胧胧地睡了一小会，被外面的暴雨声弄醒。他爬起来去给木炭做防潮处理。全部完成之前，南云也醒了过来，没有立刻穿上衣服，直接趴到窗前观察雨势。紘不由自主地注视对方的裸背，把炭灰擦干净之后，能清晰看到背上的擦伤，还有他的指印。  
南云忽然“啊”了一声。  
“有个女人走过来了。”他言简意赅地说，抓起衣服往自己身上套。“撑着伞，手里还拿着一把。应该是你的……”把针织衫往下拉了拉，南云没有说下去，转而用狡黠的表情看了一眼紘。他穿好衣服之后没有下床，把床单和被子简单整理了一下，就点燃香烟，做出一副正在和人生好友倾诉的姿态来。  
紘的妻子在这时推开了门。她一眼就注意到了屋子里还有别人，也立刻认出那是南云。她和他打了个招呼，把手中的伞和雨衣递给紘。“想着你没有带，就送过来了。之前那把伞究竟丢哪儿去了呢？”  
南云用夹着烟的手隐藏住笑容。紘的妻子又看了他一眼，这次的眼神不如上一次友善。  
夫妻二人简短谈了几句，妻子就离开了。紘看着小屋的门关上，又走到窗前注视她的背影离开，这才放松下来，看着南云：“都说你快点把伞给我了。”  
“你中学的时候有借过笔吗？”南云说。“向喜欢的女孩子。”  
“没有。”  
“我有。我借了很久都不肯还。”  
“所以？”  
“所以她现在是我的妻子。”  
紘沉默了一下，“这和你当初说的不一样。”  
“我开玩笑的。”南云摆了摆手，“现在是开玩笑的。伞……我只是忘记带来而已。”  
“真的吗？”  
“你确认这种事是想做什么？”  
是啊。如果是真的，那当然好。如果不是呢？如果这扇门已经在慢慢地打开了，那他想怎么办呢？紘决定暂且放下这个疑问，用玩笑回答南云的玩笑：“……我可不会做你老婆。”  
南云理解地笑起来，结束了话题。他随便指了指地上的木炭，“做完了吗？做完了送我一程吧。”  
紘看看他，又看看自己手里的雨具。  
“对。我没带伞。”  
“做这个的途中我一般不离开这里。”紘解释道，“炉子需要保持那个温度。”  
“那我拿走了？”  
“又要用我的伞？”  
“不行？”  
紘停顿了一下，轻声说：“今晚就留下来吧。”  
这句话本来应该只属于偶像剧的男主角。妻子喜欢看的，晚上黄金时段在主流电视台播放的那种。西装革履剑眉星目，说这句话时背后是东京中心城区的夜景。配置再怎么差，也不应该从一个北方乡下的烧炭工嘴里说出来。紘觉得自己的整张脸都敏感起来，能感觉到脸上每一道炭粉留下的痕迹。南云坐在原地盯着他，表情说不好是不乐意还是害羞。他没有立刻接紘的话，只是转身从床头取走了外套，把斜在口袋外面半截的保险套盒子塞了回去，抖了抖，露出一个有点微妙的表情。  
南云一边穿上外套一边说，“那么，我要走了。”  
可是雨还没有停。——可是南云不会改变心意。——而且，挽留的话本就不应该说。  
“全部淋湿的话，老婆会生气的吧。”紘背对着南云继续摆弄炉子里的木炭，高温的炉火里发出断断续续的噼啪声，每一声都比他带着刺的寒暄响亮。  
“没关系。”南云回答他，“我很擅长撒娇。”

他们相安无事地回到了原来的轨道。南云确实非常擅长撒娇卖乖，紘见过他和妻子牵着手走在路上的背影，大概是小学生的儿子跟在夫妻俩的斜后方。他曾经想过要不要恶作剧地上去讨要他的伞——在一家三口其乐融融地买刚炸出来的可乐饼的时候，或者是剥着柑橘缩在被炉里看年末特别节目的时候，甚至夫妻抓准了孩子社团活动的时间、在午后久违地行一次房的时候。灰头土脸地出来开门、用运动衫遮住没能马上穿好的裤子，看到门前站着自己的同时，后面房间里传来妻子急匆匆套上T恤的声音——南云的表情可能会稍微动摇一些。如果是紘自己的话，一定会软了膝盖坐在门口，叹气说“你搞什么啊”的。  
“这是搞什么？”紘拿起放在房间显眼处的保险套。和南云那天带来的是同一个品牌。正在收晾晒完毕的衣服的妻子瞥了他一眼，不打算挑明，咚咚咚地走了过去。踩在木地板上的每一脚都会发出这种声音，连起来就像是一颗封了很久的心脏，在厚重的躯壳里漫无目的地跳动。紘继续说：“放在这种地方……别到处乱丢啊。”  
“那可是我要说的话。”  
紘轻轻地用鼻子哼了一声。妻子把满满的衣服篓子扔到他手边，“叠一下。”等他开始叠了七八件，又责骂着“怎么连个衣服都叠不好”，把它们全部收回来扔成原来的样子。她背对他开始叠衣服，手势非常灵巧，叠出来的衣服像是能直接摆到唐吉坷德去卖一样。紘盯着她上下翻飞的手臂，想起自己拖动不锈钢棍时的费力劲儿。他把那盒保险套重新拿起来，用大拇指摩挲着外层的塑料纸。  
他小声说：“我放在原来的地方吧。好吗？”  
这回轮到他的妻子用鼻子哼了一声。  
FIN


End file.
